My Hands
by Mylaervain
Summary: She was everything that he had been warned against. Yet, the woman who introduced herself as Serah Farron held his dreams in the palm of her hand. Was it really going to be such a bad thing to desire the love of a fae? Alt. Universe
1. The Beginning

**Introduction:**

As you can tell by looking into my profile, I have started a few stories already. As much as I enjoy writing for Hope and Light as a main pairing, I needed to do something a little different. Largely to gain more ideas, and not get burned out writing for the same pairing.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, just as I hope that you, my readers would enjoy reading it and the updates to come.

Reviews would be appreciated. :)

**Genre: Final Fantasy 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters appearing in Final Fantasy 13.**

* * *

"Tell me again, what are the rules Snow?" A motherly figure asked, something that she grilled him about every time he left the house. Rachel Watson was a friend of the family, someone who took in Snow as a toddler. His parents were killed by some dude with purple hair. Snow's real mother had barely made it to Rachel's doorstep with her son.

"Don't look a fae in the eyes. Don't run or they will chase. Don't eat anything that a fairy gives you." He answered, bored with the questions. Snow tried to be patient with his adopted mom. The red haired Irish woman who was in her fourties really did care about him, and his safety was something that she worried about every time he went outside. If it weren't for the fact that she raised him, Snow would have probably lost his temper a long time ago. "I promise I will be home around midnight. I will call if something comes up."

"Keep it on you at all times," Rachel reminded Snow. She knew he was a strong and capable young man, but she loved him as if he were her son. She didn't want anything to happen to him. Especially if it would take him away from her. Fairies are dangerous folk, and she didn't want Snow to get hurt just because he could see them. She could feel relief since they usually don't take interest in normal humans.

Snow waved as he walked outside, where he was met by his friends, Lebreau and Gadot. It was then that the young man had rolled his eyes. "I totally get the fact that she cares, but does she always have to grill me about being paranoid of the world around me?"

Lebreau shrugged her shoulders. Black hair rolling off her shoulders. She was one of the popular girls in schools with most of the guys, but she was with Gadot since their freshman year. "I don't know. She grew up in Ireland, so it makes sense. You won't be there forever, so just take it as it goes. Your still planning to go to college in Nautilus aren't you?"

Snow chuckled while Lebreau given him a critical glance. Not only was she one of the cutest girls in school, but she was the smartest of the group. You wouldn't know it by interacting with her, but she had straight A's. If not for her, then their group wouldn't have grades as high as they currently are. "Yeah, I am thinking about enlisting in the Guardian Corps first. You know, get more money to pay for it."

"No surprise, Snow." Gadot had pitched in, heading for the driver's seat of his Mustang. Snow made for the backseat while Lebreau took shotgun. "You and your desire to be a hero is going to get you in trouble. Hell, knowing me, I will be watching your back asking if we are having fun or what!"

"Men..." Lebreau stated, in a tone that suggested that she didn't mean what she was about to say. "Always the blowhards."

Snow and Gadot chuckled as the driver turned on the music. Snow watched the buildings go by, losing track of actual time. Gadgot checked his rear view mirror and took notice of the daydreaming expression on his buddies face. Gadgot spoke up. "Hey man, what's going on? Something other than dreaming about heroic stuff?"

Snow snapped back to reality as the car turned a few blocks from Bodhum High. "Me? Nah, it's nothing."

Lebreau raised an eye brow. Her words may have been in debate with that nothing, but she wasn't mad. "Oh, we know you better than that Snow Villairs. You only get like that when something's on your mind. Is it a girl?"

"Nah," Snow tried to deny it, but lacked the conviction to be convincing. Instead, it was only half hearted. Realizing this, Snow smiled aquardly. "I have been seeing this girl in my dreams lately. She said her name was Serah, and she would be coming to meet me soon. I know how pathetic that sounds though."

"We need to getcha a girl," Gadot confirmed, grinning like a fool while Lebreau smacked his arm.

"Be nice!" she chided him. She gave him what the guys had defined as the look. Before anything else could be said, Snow noticed just where they were at.

"Hey guys," he asked, concerned that Gadot's brain must have slipped. "What about Maqui and Yuj. Aren't we supposed to be picking them up today too?"

Gardot shook his head while he pulled into the school parking lot. "Nah, they are taking another route to school today. They said that what they needed to do could cause them to be late, and told us to get there. That way they don't get us in trouble."

"Fair enough," Snow replied, unbuckling his seat belt. When the car parked, Snow grabbed his bags and headed up to the school. About halfway up the stairs, he stopped and stared. There she was! That girl he seen in his dreams! Dressed in what most would call the school girl style, with her hair pulled off to the side. "It's... It's her." he said out loud, to no one really, but Gadot and Lebreau looked at him as if he were going crazy.

* * *

A little early for a normal day's worth of classes to begin, two sisters stood at the entrance of Bodhum High. One of them was an early adult with the other looking almost eighteen years old. Watching from a bit of a distance, a brunette dressed in Blue stood guard. The student body ignored the trio of strangers, it was as if they weren't there.

"You know Serah, you don't have to do this." The older sister commented, unimpressed with the current situation. The pink haired soldier type woman stared at the students, a critical glare at each one of them that passed the group by. "You can just come home, and not deal with these humans at all."

The younger sister smiled. She was used to Claire's criticism of humans. Claire followed their father's footsteps of protecting their tribe. Alexander Farron had been killed by a human that found out about what they were. The human was one of those that feared what they didn't understand, Serah wanted to think. There are some fae that believe that humans only want their power, but Serah didn't want to be so cynical. She wanted to believe that there was good in the human world.

"It's okay. If Matron Esthiem is correct in her prediction, then this will benefit our tribe better than anything else we can do. I have been watching over our 'his' dreams, and I honestly believe that he's different than most humans."

Claire scoffed. She had been watching over this Villairs teenager just as Serah had. She would agree that this Snow Villiers wasn't as bad as a lot of humans that she's observed, but she still wasn't impressed with him. He was loud, obnoxious, irresponsible, and his heroic dreams were full of something. "He's tall. That's the best trait about him. I don't see why we have to have an outsider in the first place."

"Oh sis," Serah replied, patiently. She knew that the real problem here with Claire accepting Snow is that she didn't want her treasured little sister having to mingle with some human. "It will be alright. Noel will be here to protect me if Snow isn't going to be what we think he is for some reason. Besides, it will be an honor to serve our people."

Claire wasn't quite convinced. Soon Serah and Noel will enter the school as students and finish the enrollment process. If it was just a simple mingle with the humans to spy on them, she would be more accepting of this. No, their beloved oracle HAD to suggest that they bring in a human that was born with the sight to their world and help them face a powerful foe. She wasn't impressed with the idea, and the concept of her sister being the chosen one to enlist his aid was even worse! If Snow Villiers even looks at Serah wrong, she would love to fry his guts!

"I promise I will be vigilant in protecting Serah," Noel spoke, trying to help ease the situation. He couldn't really argue with why Lightning was so distrustful of humans. The best he would be able to do is promise that he won't just let anything happen to Serah.

Serah picked up on the attempt to ease her sister. Taking a breath, she got a serious and pleading look, then spoke calmly. "I also promise that whatever order Noel tells me, I will listen to him. We are supposed to present ourselves as cousins after all."

Claire sighed, recognizing that her sister intended to go through with this. Didn't help any that she watched the car with the human that they were talking about pull into the parking lot. Just removing Serah from this human's school wouldn't help matters any. Only thing she could do at this moment is stay close and keep an eye on things. Noel would be inside and in all of Serah's classes, so she would trust him to watch for danger. "Alright. Fine. Just remember to be careful."

She kept watching the human as he climbed up the stairs, making sure that the expression on her face summed up everything that she thought of him. Crossed arms, glaring a hole into his forehead, Lightning was pleased when he paused to watch them. Yeah, this is the one with the sight, the humans that were walking with them were asking what he was looking at. This at least was amusement to her. If he hurts Serah in one fashion or another...

Serah had more of a welcoming smile, light in her eyes. Her mission required Snow to like her, so she needed to be appealing. Part of the reason she accepted the assignment without complaint, she actually found Snow to be interesting for a human. If she didn't like him at all, she would have been upset to set herself up to be courted by anyone. "Sis!" she complained, noticing Claire's pointed glare at Snow. "How am I supposed to make any friends if your going to glare at everyone!"

The older fairy turned to her sister with a neutral expression. Uncertain experession in her Aqua eyes. "I still don't want you here, but if you insist, make sure you keep your word and listen to your cousin. You know how to reach me if you change your mind."

"Love ya sis," Serah hugged Light, for a moment before letting the elder start walking away. She stepped to the side, to allow the trio of humans to walk on past. They were still invisible to the normal human's sight, to suddenly appear would do nothing but cause trouble. She watched as the man they were discussing walk inside, watching the two of them out of the corner of their eyes. Finally, when they were inside, Serah nodded to Noel.

"Thanks Noel. If you hadn't volunteered to be my 'cousin', I don't think she would have let me do this." Serah said, dispite her resolve to serve her people, she was nervous. There were humans in their world, but they weren't a threat. It was still in their home world, and they were brought there for one reason or another. The rare exception to the previous presumptions of the human race. Some were tried mates of the royal family, others were tricked or coaxed into their world.

Snow was going to be different from most of the humans. He has a light in his heart which set him apart from most humans that their court had taken notice to. His destiny, if he were to accept it would mean the realization of the dreams that he had since he was little. Being a hero to a people that would need his protection.

"It's all good Serah," Noel replied, being the first to make himself visible to the humans. He had been itching to do something different, and helping Serah was a good idea to him. Like Lightning, he found Snow to be on the annoying side, but he understood the human. The Villiers were blessed by Nora Esthiem's grandmother for a deed done in the aid of their clan many years ago, but they had lost track of how they got the gift.

Snow's parents getting killed by Caius was just a coincedence. Caius is a part of the problem that their tribe faces, but wasn't some destined the boy who lived sort of thing. The father was able to see Fae, and Caius didn't like it. No prophecy that they knew of told him to go and kill the family.

Serah had followed suit as she went towards the door. "Lets get our enrollment officialized. We can't do anything by standing out here."

* * *

Snow took a seat before the first hour bell rang. That had really been a strange experience. That girl, not the one that looked like she was ready to tear off his head, but the other one. That was the girl from his dreams! Looking exactly like how she appeared to him! He tapped his pencil on his desk. Of course she would. Snow had forgotten for a moment that they were invisible. He knew that because Lebreau and Gadot didn't see them.

"Well," Snow mused to himself as the seats around him started to fill with various people. Each doing their thing. Talking on their cells, texting, quick study. Not paying any attention to him at the moment. "Since it's apparent that one of them hates my guts already, I guess this means I shouldn't pretend to not see them."

First hour was Math. Today would be a test. Fortunatly for Snow, Lebreau had burned the different formulas into his brain. Except for the appearence of that girl whose name he didnt know, math proved to be a very boring subject to dream about. At least he can get this hour put behind him, and move on to second hour. Math in the morning sucked, but at least it beat Home Economics.

First hour bell rang, signaling the five minute break in between classes. Snow couldn't get out of there fast enough. "Ooph!" a soft grunt suddenly made herself heard.

Snow turned around, and his heart nearly bumped out of his chest. There was the girl! She had bent down to retrieve her belongings. Snow flushed for a moment. His mom would be having an aneurysm if she knew what he was going to do! He reached down, and started to help her collect her things. "I am sorry, Miss. Sometimes I don't pay attention to where I am going. Are you okay?"

Noel was a bit of distance behind, staying quiet. Watching the situation. He thought the guy was reckless, but didn't have a reason to think that he would harm Serah. His role to be and harming his charge wouldn't coincide. It was the other humans that he needed to keep the sharper eye on. Besides, can't fault him for running into Serah when she orchestrated it.

"I am okay." Serah had picked up her books, then straightened herself up. Snow had picked up her notebooks and offered them to her. "Thank you. Nothing to apologize for. It was my fault. I should have checked my schedual before leaving class."

"I had a feeling you were new," Snow answered, trying to decide just how far to take introductions or not. He was talking to a fae. She didn't seem to be particularly dangerous, but mom would insist that the most dangerous ones are the ones that don't. The young adult decided that since he was eighteen, he could actually take a risk. Besides, it would look bad if he didn't act like himself. "Welcome to Bodhum High. I am Snow Villiers."

Serah had laughed, a sound that to Snow sounded like ringing bells. She felt nervous still, but things were going along pretty well so far. She believed in Madam Nora's judgement about bringing Snow into their circle. "I am Serah Farron. My cousin is around here somewhere. I think he got lost."

"Your talking about the guy in Blue?" Snow asked, scanning the crowds. He figured that she would feel better if he pointed out where he seen the guy. "He's actually headed this way. Do you guys share any classes?"

"Yeah," Serah answered, still smiling gently. "Principal Northington had graciously allowed us to share classes this year. We decided to share classes since this is our first semester here, and it would help us feel more comfortable in a place full of strangers."

"Good to know," Snow replied, giving the guy a welcoming grin. When Noel caught up, he offered his hands. "Snow Villiers, welcome to the school."

"Thanks," Noel answered. Not really certain about the guy, but he wouldn't let his feelings interfere with what needed to happen. "I am Noel Kreiss. Thanks. Good to be here."

Snow grinned as the men shook hands. Things were going well for the first time that he talked to a fae. Villiers was aware that he held their attention already. Maybe if he didn't present himself as a threat, no harm would be done. His mother wasn't going to like this if she found out about today. She's threatened to finish his senior year in home school, and Snow found that to be a social bore. "So, where are you headed?"

Serah would be the one to reply, "We have English Lit with Professor Lauren. Would you happen to point us in that direction?"

"Yeah," Snow answered, kinda shyly. "That is where I am headed to. We probably should hurry, or we will be late."

As the school day passed, Snow found that the cousins were in more than one of his classes. Noel seemed to be more interested in watching the fellow students while Serah had focused on the class. Snow's attention was half watching her, aware that she could be using her glamour ability to look beautiful. He wouldn't say that he was enamored, but she had his attention.

They would meet soon, her form in his dreams had said. Sooner than he thought they would meet. How would he explain this to Rachel? If there was one thing he would be grateful for, his adopted parent didn't have the ability to tell supernatural beings from normal folk. Maybe if he had to introduce Serah to her, she would agree to stay visible.

* * *

After school, Serah and Noel had began their trip to their pocket of the world. A house three blocks from the school that appeared to be in bad shape served as a portal between their worlds. The pinkette was in a great mood! Walking along, invisible mode, Serah couldn't help but to talk about the events of today as if Noel didn't see it first hand.

Noel was doing his best to be patient with his guarding charge. Serah had wished years ago that she could do more to serve her people. She was a seamstress, but she was frustrated with the job. It was just making garments while others that she knew had more important roles! To be the one to bring their future champion to their world was an exciting prospect, and a great chance to see the human world for herself!

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, turning towards Noel and walking backwards. "Today went better than I thought it would! I was afraid that I would fail on day one!"

Noel shook his head, not able to repress the smile. He actually could place where Serah's excitement came from. He remembered being as ghiddy when he completed his first assignment. "Well, you are one of the most beautiful and talented girls our world has to offer. Of course he wouldn't be nice to you."

Serah laughed. "Well, I don't know about talented, but if you think that way of me, I won't argue. Nobody wants to be told that their ugly."

"Well," Noel had stopped in the doorway that they would disappear into. "Well, ladies first. I believe that we have a status report to make. Check in with your sister before she hands me my head."

* * *

Snow met up with his gang after school. He was still thinking about the events of today. If he didn't believe it sooner, he would now. Fairies were interested in him. He didn't know how to talk about this with his mom, or if he even should. He was an adult, and could make his own decisions. The girl he met today was pretty, and charming. How much of the impression that he felt was his emotions naturally or her glamour, Snow had no way of knowing.

"I still can't believe Snow stood us up at lunch to sit with the new kids." the electric blue haired youth by the name of Yuj teased. He wasn't really offended, Snow didn't actually stand them up for anything. The new kids probably wasn't ready to meet too many people in one day. He just wanted to tease the hero.

Lebreau picked up on it. "Don't mind that Yuj. Snow's been in a trance all day. Are you doing to try ask the new girl out Snow? That boyfriend of hers looks pretty tough, but nothing our hero can't handle." Following her tease with a whistle, making Snow blush.

It was his turn. "Hey, hey, hey," Snow stammered, sighing with exhasperation. "That's her cousin, not her boyfriend! I don't know if I like her that much yet."

The runt of the litter, Maqui had shook his head. "Psh! You like her already. In Biology, you kept staring at her. Fortunatly today's lesson was a boring and easy one."

"Alright," Snow had decided to indulge their questions. Serah Farron was really the first girl he paid any serious attention to. He had to admit that there was something about her that caught his attention. While he had his suspicions on the origin of these emotions, his friends knew nothing about the world of fairies, other than Tinkerbell. "She is a cutie. I dunno if she would actually be interested in a guy like me."

Just as much as he couldn't stop the flow of teasing, he knew one thing. Glamour or not, she did seem to be human enough. She was smart, pretty, and seemed to be kind. If Serah was as she presented herself today, then he could actually see himself asking her out. If not... Live and learn, Snow would have to see this through.

He had a feeling that he had no other choice than to see what becomes of this. Serah Farron, he repeated her name to himself. If anything else, a part of Snow recognized that his future rested in her hands.


	2. Shadows of Fate

**I would like to thank Ohjay and gkmadder for the reviews. It was great to write the first chapter, and work with a different pairing than Lightning and Hope. I am a rabid fangirl of them, but I also love Serah and Snow. Those two are perfect for eachother, and the change in stories is great. I hope the wait on chapter two is worth it.**

* * *

The world of the Spring Court was a pocket of space and time where Spring is eternal. Places were always blooming with new life, what isn't eaten is sent to the mortal world, the extra apple that a person could swear wasn't in the tree before, or the rabbit that took interest in a farm. Small additions here and there that would make most people presume that it was nature taking it's course. Serah's world was quiet for this time of year in the mortal world, their tribe of their court was busy aiding the seasonal change. It was at a time where they felt their best.

Gentle melody of songs sung by birds kept Spring Glades from being too quiet, and a welcome sound it would be. Fae weren't without technology, but didn't have a real need for cars or trucks very often. They got around by walking or using some of their natural talents. Some were centaurs while others had wings. Some didn't need anything to fly, and others used magic.

Their tribe is one of a peaceful sort. Their guards and soldiers were more for outsiders. They weren't violent towards each other, but that didn't mean they are defenseless. They share many rules as the mortals in the human realms do, but that's a given with civilization. In other words, it was perfectly safe for Noel to head off on his own while Serah walked to her house.

"Light!" she called out, knowing that Claire prefered that nickname over her real name. That was just how she was. If it let Claire believe that it would let Serah have a happier teenage life growing up, then what harm could it do? Serah had to agree on one point, Lightning would intimidate their enemies a lot more than Claire would. "Sister! I am home!"

Lightning was in the kitchen, a sound of metal scraping against metal giving some hint to the elder's thoughts. Lightning wasn't sure about the whole thing still, and had a day to fret about it. She didn't think all humans were bad like some of the other people, but knew that there were no amount of assurances of Serah's safety in that world. Serah was light and delicate, not really one that was meant for fighting.

That was the thing. She knew that Serah could hold her own if she had to. Her mission was to make sure that it never happened. It was bad enough that she had to take responsibility for her at a young age, of circumstances that was none of their fault. Lightning wanted to ensure that the last remainder of her family was well cared for.

This Snow Villiers, if Serah actually fell for him and feelings are reciprocated was too stupid to realize just what a beautiful heart Serah has. If that human causes her pain, Light will make sure... She snapped out of her thoughts hearing Serah's voice echo through the house. "I am in here, sharpening our knives. How was this school?"

Serah set the bag that she carried down on the living room table. The books were a little on the heavy side, but not too bad. Walking into the kitchen, Serah would greet Lightning. "It went well actually. Charmed the principal into making Noel and I share the classes as planned. Just enough of them with Snow that it could be brushed off as coincidence. As Madam Estheim said, Snow is immune to our glamour. The best part about it, we didn't have to arrange a human to not take no to get an introduction."

Serah beamed, pleasant with today. It could have gone way worse than it had, and instead went great. Lightning had placed the knives back into it's container, and set the set box on top of the counter. Making sure all the blades in the house were sharp was a way she had to cope with stress. Serah just chose not to comment on it this time. It was obvious what bothered Lightning.

"Well, that's good." Lightning said, deciding that they may as well just see this through. If what she thought about Serah going to the human world was more important than the greater good, she wouldn't have stepped out of that portal in the first place. She didn't like it, never would like it, but now that the events have been put into motion, she can't stop them. She can and plans to make sure Snow knew just what she thought of him when she got to formally meet him.

Lightning decided to not comment much on it, or ask how it went. That it went well was all that she needed to know. After a moment of reflection, she noticed the expectancy from Serah. "I don't need to know. Not yet anyways. I love you Serah, but I am not really to know details. I think Madam Estheim is expecting a report. I can walk you to their dwelling if you would like, and will wait outside."

Serah was dissapointed in that answer. The younger sister debated if she should snap at Light to just stay home or let her walk with her. Making up her mind, she would opt out of making Claire walk with her. Though she should to maybe make her realize that she needed to relax. "It's okay. I am sure Nora would understand if you wanted to stay home. I could use the time to think on the way over."

"Alright," Light answered, not pressing the issue. If Serah wanted to go by herself, she's an adult. Gee, isn't this great Light? You recognize that she's able to go report the situation on her own, but you don't want her going to the human world anyways? Human world and our world, the pink haired soldier rationed, one is more violent than the other. The humans that are here have been here for a while, and they know better than to attack one of ours. "I will start dinner at seven."

Serah left, turning north. The Esthiem family live in a temple due to Nora Estheim's Oracle gifts. The Esthiem family were a group of three fairies. It is a tradition of their family that whoever they marry take their last name. That would be the father, Bartholomew who changed his name from Yellowstone. Nora bore a son, whose hair matched her own. Their hair marked them as they were or would be, oracles.

Following the crystal path that lead towards their temple, Serah had caught sight of Hope. His appearence is that of a teenager, one you would think to be thirteen if you went by human years. Most faerie have the gift to choose what ages they want to be. Hope decided that he is more comfortable looking like a teenager. If something important came up, he could change his age up to the amount of years that he actually is. Once you allow yourself to age, there was no going back.

"Merry Meet, Serah," he greeted her, light hearted with a smile. Hope perched up on a gargoyle, soaking up some sun. "How are you today?"

Serah's return was neutral, postive neutral. Happiness mixed with annoyance was the word for it. "Light's still being stubborn. You know how she is when something is bothering her..."

Hope nodded, teal eyes showing understanding. Lightning was over protective, and sometimes it was a burden. "Just give her time. It think if it were any human in question, she would be this upset. If what mom has seen is true, then he will be very good for you. Once she gets past his behavior, I am sure she will warm up to him. In the meantime, if you like him, don't let him go."

"You try living with her in the meantime," Serah laughed, the joke evident in the tones. While Lightning is stubborn and over protective, Serah wouldn't trade her sister for anything in the world. Anyone that watches their interactions would tell you the exact same thing. "I will have to catch you later. Your mom is waiting for me."

Hope nodded, Serah was right, his mother is waiting for Serah. "Yeah, she is still pretty patient though. She says you won't arrive any second later than what you were meant to. She's really...really..."

"Awesome?" Serah said, walking towards the doorway to Etro's temple. She kept an ear for Hope to reply, but needed to head inside. Nora was waiting, and Serah looked forward to the meeting. Her news is neutral for now, but still a step forward from where she was this morning.

"Yeah, that's the word," Hope waved before he looked at his shoes. He didn't have anything else to be doing at the moment, so hanging out with the gargoyles was good enough. At least for now.

"Come in child. Come have a seat" The oracle's voice was warm and smooth. On a table that Nora had gestured to, there were two cups of tea, obviously fresh from the pot. Nora wanted Serah to feel comfortable, so providing some tea that could soothe nerves was in order. Not only was she important to their tribe, she would be Serah's mentor in her upcoming task. Someone Serah would be able to talk to about anything. "How does the day fare?"

Serah folded her hands together and nodded in prayer towards a statue of Etro. That is merely a formality, respects to be paid to their goddess that created them and given then a haven. She used to house her fae in the world of the humans, then the war happened. Anyone that could use magic was accused of being a La'cie then put to death. Their home here allowed humanity to eventually think of faeries as nothing more than legend.

Serah smiled while she took her seat. "The day went well. The humans at school weren't any trouble to me. The man we are currently watching seems to be a good guy. He definatly WANTS to be a hero. How about yours, Madam?"

"It's the same as usual," Nora replied, picking up her tea cup. Taking a drink of the fluid. "Nothing unexpected happened. Of course, it takes a lot to surprise me. But lets not worry about me. What I need to know is, are you truly comfortable with what fate is asking of you?"

Serah looked unsure for a moment, then nodded. "Our tribe needs this."

Nora gave a gentle glare towards the fae that she spoke to. "That's not what I wanted to hear, Serah. I want to know how YOU feel about this. It is your life that we are asking you to change. If you carry out these plans, you will perhaps save the tribe, but it's your life that is changed. If you aren't comfortable with this human, we can figure out something else."

"I appreciate the choice, Madam Nora." Serah spoke, with more resolve in her. "It's okay. I may not know Villiars yet, but he doesn't strike me as a human that will hurt me. I am nervous, but I want to give this a shot. Snow seems like a cool guy."

Nora nodded this time. She could tell that the younger Farron is nervous about her potential change in life, but the resolve and desire to follow through this was evident to her. Just as evident as Lightning's ranting after she dropped Serah off at the human's school. She smiled, and chuckled. The sisters had different points of view on Snow, but they share the determination.

Nora half expected Lightning to be upset because it's a sudden change in Serah's life. Light said that Serah shouldn't be made to do this. Their tribe may be facing danger, but they don't need some human rockhead to help them fight it. She had protected Serah for a couple hundred years, and she can keep doing it. Nora in turn told her that it was up to the hands of fate, and she could still protect Serah even if Snow became a member of their group.

"I see. Well, remember this Serah. At any time, you can pull the plug on your mission. No one will be allowed to hold it against you. Just say the word, and we will look into alternate solutions. I do not want you to feel like you are required to do this for us."

Serah nodded feeling a little less pressure. The offer for a way out made her feel more comfortable with going to the human world. It would help the clan if this works, and she wanted to try. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind and let you know if I want out."

* * *

Snow lain on the bed in his room. For his mother's sake, he decided to omit a few facts about his day. If she knew... If she knows that he actually hung out with a faerie, Rachel would have him in home schooling faster than he could blink. They didn't seem interested in harming him, they just wanted to chill. Her cousin looks like tough, but Serah looked like she wouldn't hurt anyone. His heart knew right from the start that if Serah was in danger, he would help her.

Crazy that. Imagine me, Snow thought, wanting to protect a faerie. I was told that some sinister looking ones killed my parents, but they didn't strike him as dark and evil. The one that was at the top of the stairs that morning looked like she wanted to kick his ass for him. That one had the stance of someone that has had military training, and close enough to look like Serah.

I bet that was the reason why. Snow though as he lifted a hand in the air and clenched it into a fist. She had a certain glare in her eyes that said hurt her and face me. Can't hold that against her. Snow KNEW that if he had a sister, he would feel the same way towards anyone that looked at her funny. He was well aware that he was staring at the group of them.

Noel was an odd one. The cousin, he didn't know if he should be glad that Noel is her cousin or not. He just met the girl, and he feels a connection to her. A compulsion to talk to her, get to know her. Protecting her was never a question, it was something he wanted to do. Thing is, his sight prevents their glamour from working on him, so it couldn't be the reason for that.

"Snow!" Rachel called up from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"I gotta ask you something mom," Snow got up from the bed to head downstairs. Dinner smelled like mashed potatoes with gravy, and some of that delicious meatloaf.

Rachel was setting aside some for lunch tomorrow. Their plates were set, and all they needed were drinks. Snow walked to the cupboard, and poured some milk in two glasses.

"What's that?" Rachel asked, sitting down at the table. She was a lady that believed that you should pray before you eat. Thank the Falcies for the bounty that was provided, and blessing for a future harvest.

Snow had waited till after the prayers. "I met this girl at school today. She's smart and pretty, and not dangerous. You think I should ask her out Saturday?"

Rachel paused in cutting up her meat. "Not dangerous?"

"Yeah," Snow laughed, trying to prevent her from thinking of the F word. He didn't want to lie to her after all. It was true that he was certain of safety with Serah. "She's new to town."

"You just met this girl and you want to take her around town?" Rachel asked suspiciously, then remembered something. She had faith in Snow to not get himself into trouble with faeries. "If your planning on doing things other than escorting the lady, please take precautions."

Snow laughed at the way Rachel sounded. She seemed to be thinking that he was interested in letting his hormones find some release. That wasn't the case in this one. "Don't worry Mom. I am going to be a gentleman. She seems to be more of the romantic type of girl, and I don't think she's interested. I just dont' know... This one strikes me as special."

Rachel smiled, returning to her plate. "You worry me sometimes Snow. Your old enough to not need permission to go places until your curfew is up. As long as you don't break the law. What is this girl's name?"

"Serah Farron." Snow answered, knowing that a last name wasn't enough to condemn a person. "She looks like an angel. I will bring her here to meet you sometime."

Snow was at least fairly certain that if nothing else, he could convince her to stick around their group.

* * *

"Lord Caius," a female servant walked towards a dark looking throne. She was of the dark court, a fae whose specialty was espionage. Her hair was blond and shaped into a Pixie cut. "I have a report to make."

"Very well Alyssa, what do you have to tell me." he answered, carelessly as the dark king sat on the throne. He didn't have much to worry about these days. He was the type of king that enjoyed to toy with his opponents. Watch them squirm and eventually lose hope. Then when they were no longer of amusement, he would crush them.

The blond didn't look like she had good news. No, what she had would make her lord furious, and that wasn't good for her. Fortunately, she was good enough at her job that replacing her would be more trouble than it's worth. "That Villiers kid is alive. The Spring Tribe had realized who he was, and they have sent a girl of their clan out to meet him."

Caius appeared to be annoyed at best. Unlike the human's ideas of evil tyrants, Caius wasn't the type of king that threw things when he was angry. He was cold, calculated, able to plan his moves and spring like a snake. He could sentence a failure to death without the angry showboating.

He stood up from his throne, and walked over towards a pillar with a globe on it. "Is that so? I don't think Snow is going to be a threat. He's a foolish human, and they have tried seeking their champion many times. I don't think this will be any different. Might be amusing to watch them fail."

"My leige," Alyssa replied, "I could send our warriors after this kid, and destroy him before he becomes a problem. It will be as if this human didn't exist."

Caius stared into the crystal, watching an image of Snow. "Not yet, Alyssa. I haven't had anything interesting happen in a while. We are strong enough to handle him at any time. I am not going to allow anything to come of this. Our plans are still on track. I want our enemy to be broken when we crush them."

Alyssa couldn't help but to feel confident in her king's decision to watch, and take in her king's order. She was to watch Snow, not to reveal herself or kill him. If she could arrange it, she could arrange for mischief. Report to him anything that she sees at the end of the day. Caius may not be too worried about Snow saving the Spring Clan, but a fool would not keep an eye on him at all.

* * *

Serah sat in her room, wearing a blue and silver silk nightgown. The girl wanted to rest for school tomorrow, but a cell phone blessed by their priest Bartholomew rang. Unlike most human devices, they wouldn't work here, this one was an necessary one. Contact with her assigned human is important for success. Serah checked the id, and smiled a little seeing the caller.

"Hello Snow," she answered, picking it up. Serah had been a little surprised to see him calling at this hour on the day she met him. Humans really are interesting and unexpected. A second thought told her that she was just talking out of nerves. Generally you call when you ask for someone's number. Silly girl.

"Hey Serah," Snow sounded like he was nervous. "I know we got school tomorrow, so I won't keep ya long. Um... How are you doing?"

Serah smiled, picking up a necklace for something to fiddle with while she was talking. "I am sleepy, but okay. So, what's up?"

"I guess I should make this a quick question. I was wondering... Would you like to go around town tomorrow? See Bodhum, go to a movie. After dinner of course!"

"Claire will probably be mad if I say yes," she answered, then paused for effect essentially. "But I am old enough to decide for myself. I would love to spend the day with you. Who all will be there?"

"Um..." Snow paused, a little more nervous as he didn't want to make her think he was some sort of creeper. "I was thinking it could be just the two of us. I understand if that makes you change your mind."

"No, that sounds perfect to me." Serah smiled. She felt bad for Snow, hoping that when he makes his choice, he won't be upset at her for seeking him out for this.

The thing she thought would make it okay to intentionally enroll for him would be that his role required love. Love on both parts. Otherwise it's back to the drawing board. If she falls for him, and the feelings returned, he could become the fae that would save her people. That would appeal to his desire to be a hero.

"Claire," he asked, recalling the woman that glared at him. "That was your sister right? Standing up there with you?"

Serah gasped as her eyes widened. Claire was under a glamour while she was in the human world. This meant that Snow had the gift of the sight after all! He didn't act like they were out of the ordinary while they hung out at school. "Yeah, she's regularly a grouch. I can explain better when she's not in earshot. She's a good person though."

"Okay," Snow replied, sounding better. "Good to know it wasn't just me. Anyways, I should let you get some sleep. See you at school tomorrow?"

"See you then, Snow," Serah nodded as she looked at the clock that told the time in the human world. Another blessed object that would help her. "I look forward to it.

* * *

**That brings Chapter Two to a wrap. I am enjoying writing this one, and took a while to update to make sure that the chapter wasn't rushed. I figure you guys would like quality over quantity. **

**I look forward to the reviews! Explode my phone please? 33**


	3. Show of Trust

Thanks goes to my reviews, Oh Jay and Gkmader. I am glad that you guys enjoyed that last update. I am enjoying writing for this fic. It's easily one of my favorites to work with. So far, Light's not too impressed, but would have to see what Hope thinks of him when he meets the guy.

* * *

**Friday Night**

Enemy, Snow's subconscious identified in his sleeping mind. A purple haired man who embodied everything that he was taught to be weary of. A dark sinister purpose that his dreams never revealed. Only thing he knew, this mysterious figure was out to do him harm. Why was never really an issue to Snow. Instinct just told Snow that he must be stopped no matter what. How and why, those questions didn't matter much to Snow. If he really is a threat and out there, a hero can deal with it.

The way that this guy laughed was enough to make Snow want to reach out and punch him. Sometimes in these dreams, Snow did just that. Wiped that smirk off his face. Sometimes they end with a voice faintly asking for help. But these were dreams, ones that started within the last month. Yeah... More knowledge that Snow chose to not mention to Mom. She would worry too much about what could amount to nothing.

Tonight Snow woke up and turned to his clock. 2:30 AM, still hours before daylight, and nothing interesting on TV. Might as well go get a drink and go back to bed. Ten minutes pass, and Snow was right back in bed, snoozing away.

This time a hazy platinum blond hair woman was seen praying at an alter. She seemed ephemeral, out to do nobody harm. She lifted her head in reverence to a statue of a goddess. She's praying, Snow concluded as the woman got up. Then turned as if she were watching Snow and smiled as the image faded. She may not have spoke words that time, but his gut suggested that it was her voice.

Who was she? Snow wondered, before his dreams turned to normal things that teenagers his age dream about. He may not have gotten a good look at her face enough to remember the specifics of what she looked like, but when ten in the morning rolled around, Snow remembered that he seen her. Could remember that she was gentle and had silver hair. Faerie if she has anything to do with these dreams.

Snow thought about Serah's sudden enrollment in the school and these dreams. The chances of this being just some random coincidence is slim to none, Snow knew right off. What exactly they want from him, Snow didn't know yet. He just had a feeling that Serah is his to protect. Realizing that he would chalk it up to nothing but crazy talk, it was just something that simply is. No way of explaining it at the moment, what he wanted to do was accept it.

Snow stepped into the shower thinking about the situation some more. If this group of people were reaching out to him, they sent her to him. Serah looked nervous when they met, but she lightened up. Snow figured that it was because reaching out to him is what she wants to do? Guessing that is the case anyways. He had seen some people that didn't want to do something that was asked of them, and if anyone looked unhappy, it was that sister of hers. Snow didn't know her name yet, but she looked unimpressed with the situation.

Snow knew there was only one way to find out the answers that he's looking for. He has to bend the rules, and hang out with them. Maybe eventually they will be willing to give him the answers he needs. If they really need his help, then they must be in trouble right? Heroes help, that's all there is to it. He just can't help anyone if he doesn't know what he's up against, and what is going on.

* * *

"Do you think this is okay?" Serah asked a friend of hers, Vanille as she twirled around in an outfit she pulled from her closet. A white shirt with a red plaid skirt. A sheer jacket and grey tights. It wasn't her uniform for the school, and she actually wanted to impress Snow. If I am to... Serah scratched that thought. Today wasn't going to be about what her people need of her, this was to be a day that she can take to get to know Snow better.

Vanille put a hand under her chin as she studied the outfit that Serah had put on. Vanille may not have a boyfriend, but she has a good set of eyes about what looks good to the guys. She knew Serah wanted to go cute but not trashy, and was pulling it off rather well. "I think you should use your cherry blossom scented oil. That would be the perfect touch."

"Thanks Vanille," Serah replied, having faith in her companion's wisdom. "Thanks a lot. Light would send me out in a nun's habit if she had her say in it. I actually want to impress Snow. It's what I want to do."

Vanille caught Serah's blush and smiled. She wanted to just put the mission out of her mind for a moment and just be girls. "So, what's he like in person?"

"He's good natured, and really huge. His shoulders are built for a pair of hands to rub for him. I know he doesn't look like royalty, but I think he's a good guy. I look forward to getting to know him better."

Vanille laughed light heartily. Forget the mission, she wanted Serah to be happy. If she could be happy with this guy, then it wouldn't be all for nothing. Besides, a girl should get a guy she wants instead of forced to get. That was her main concern with the whole thing. If things look the way Serah sounded, that wouldn't be a worry. "So, he huge in general or are you talking about down... there?"

Serah gasped, staring wide eyed at Vanille. Picking up a pillow, Serah threw it as hard as she could. Vanille took the hit even though she could have dodged easily. "What! No! I don't know anything about THAT! Besides! If Light heard you ask that she would NEVER let me in the human world again!"

The ladies went silent while they heard said sister move about downstairs. Vanille gasped, the teasing session over. For now anyways... "I hope she didn't hear that."

"Me to," Serah concluded, nodding some. "I need to get going anyways. I should be back sometime tonight. Tell Fang hello for me!"

Serah picked up her purse as she headed towards the door. Stopping to kiss Light's cheeks in greeting before she left. Promising her sister that she would be safe.

* * *

The sounds of weapons clashing rang through the air while Lightning and a friend of hers named Fang danced around the training yard. It was lunch time in their realm, most of the populations was doing their own thing. They had the veil of privacy to train together and hone their skills.

"Ya seem upset about something, Light," Fang observed as she parried one of the fellow guard's strikes. "You normally aren't this sloppy."

"Go suck an Elf!" Lightning stated as she pulled back for a moment, glaring at her counterpart. She knew that she wasn't at her best today, but Fang didn't have to go and point it out. The pink haired soldier settled back into ready stance and waited for her partner to do the same.

Fang took the response to mean that she was right. She didn't mimick Lightning's action, but held onto her double tipped lance and put her other hand on her hip. "Not yet. You have got to clear your mind first, Sunshine. It's clouding your thoughts. Sides' it's my line!"

"It's mine until everyone stops going on about how some moron from the human world is supposed to help us out of a problem that's been for the past hundred years!" Light snapped, shifting the blade of her weapon back into the gun form. If Fang wasn't interested in squaring off against her, then there was no point in it being a sword.

Fang placed her lance by the tree and stared off into the treeline over the horizon. Thinking quietly for a few seconds, she shifted her stance. "This has a lot to do with Serah doesn't it?" Fang asked, non accusatory, just wanting to know simple facts. "We are usually passive while we wait for the right man to become the prophecized hero, but I can't say that I wouldn't be bothered if a human I didn't know had to be chatted up by Vanille."

"It's a shame that Roland wasn't the guy that we thought he might be. He was potentially a good one, but Zaidelle had to turn traitor when she realized it wouldn't be just a use and discard sort of thing. I still want to be the one that shoots her."

Fang shuttered at the mention of Alyssa like one would when they seen something displeasant. "Yeah, I call dibs on the ticket sales! Sometimes I wondered if she was the real reason Hope decided to remain a teenager. Alyssa and Hope, the next holy couple, here to bring into the world lame ass kids."

"Don't make me puke," Light answered, sighing as she shook her head. "It would be a coin flip if by some magical reason Hope was interested in her, we would even be able to have an heir to Hope. She would kill out any brain cells or talent any of their children have."

"She doesn't complain about it much, but this situation really wears on Nora too." Fang commented, as the oracle's champion, she was given consent to drop the formality. A few others had that same privelege as Nora didn't want everyone to walk on eggshells around her.

Lightning nodded, as if she understood. Thoughout the years of protecting Hope, she seen a lot of dissapointment from the failures. "I don't know what to think Fang. I want this fucking curse to be over with, but I don't want Serah stuck with someone that could make her miserable just to make it happen. That's not right."

"I know, Sunshine," Fang had answered while trying to give an aquard lopsided grin. "It's too easy to be over protective of Serah, but we have to be careful not to. Noel is out there guarding her while she's in the human world, and he will call for backup if he needs it. Serah was also glad for the chance to do this. We just gotta trust her."

"I know Fang," Light replied, ignoring the use of sunshine. "I know your trying to help, but..."

Fang nodded as she started to go for her weapon. "Oh trust me, if this was Vanille we were talking about, it would be you tellin me this. Ready?"

* * *

In the mortal plane, Serah seemed to be enjoying herself. It was two in the afternoon, the sky was sunny with only a few clouds. She was with Snow, visiting the Bodhum Botanical Gardens. The place felt like home and it turned out to be one of Snow's favorite places to visit in the spring.

"Those hot dogs were a great idea," Serah complemented, standing on a bridge that overlooked a small creek with tadpoles swimming around. "I wasn't in the mood for it at first, but it hit the spot."

"I am glad you think so," Snow replied, half in thought as he studied Serah's beautiful features. Since a faerie's glamour didn't work on him, he could see who she really was. Her young and innocent ways made him want to protect her. "You know?"

Serah looked towards Snow, enjoying the time she was spending with him. It was easy to not think about the problems that her race was facing in his company. The world felt right and she felt safe. Snow is a human that she wouldn't mind introducing to her world, and she wished right now was the time.

Light would eventually accept him, she thought as she pictured her sister's reaction to that. Serah would just have to make it clear that Snow is able to make her happy. Knowing her sister, she would debate that fact since it's only been a week, but Serah knew that even if he wasn't the one to save them, he was able to make her happy. She wasn't a seeress like Madam Nora was, but this she could divine for herself.

"Yeah?," Serah asked, catching onto the question that Snow left wide open. Did she do something wrong? Was he wanting her to go away and never return? Was it something she could fix? "What's wrong?"

Snow's eyes widened as he realized he gave the wrong impression. "Nothing babe, I was just wondering, is it okay to ask you some things about where you come from? I was raised to think... well, lets just say you proven that wrong. I want to know if it's okay to learn more about you guys."

Serah was still nervous, since she got the impression that he learned nothing but the horror stories about the Faeries. "Uh, yeah. I mean, there are some truth to those legends, but those were caused by our enemies. We aren't innocent, but we dont' go out of our way to hurt mortals. Is there anything in particular you wanted to know?"

Serah didnt' know if she was doing the right thing or not, letting them ask about them before she brought him home. At the same time, if he was ready to know these things, and they needed him, why not answer a few things? If it was meant to be, then nothing should be able to change that, right?

Snow scratched his head, "Thanks. You know, there were plenty of things that I would like to ask, but I can't think of any questions. I just... Was hoping to know if you really trusted me or not. I mean... This is going to sound strange..."

Serah wasn't sure of what to expect. Why would he be wanting to make see if she trusted him? There were questions, she can sense the desire to ask but lack of words. Then he's just smiling while he wars with himself. "What do you mean, what is it Snow?"

"I mean to say, Serah Farron, I know I just met you, but I feel like you are the girl for me. I don't know how to explain it, I just want to protect you from anything." Snow wasn't sure if he should stop or continue, so the man took a breath to collect his thoughts again.

Serah softened, happy that he felt that way but at the same time afraid of what that would mean for the future. More important than her people needing their champion to fulfill the prophecy, she wanted to stay beside him. That would mean making him choose her over his family and friends. She loved him, so she didn't want to have to ask him to do that, but she wanted to be selfish at the same time. "I love you too," she softly murmured.

Before Snow could explain, chuckling came from behind them. "Now isn't this sweet. My former best friend had found herself a human play toy. What is this one? The tenth canidate for the court?" Alyssa stepped out of a clearing with five thug looking men following behind her.

Snow's initial reaction was puzzlement while he stood between Serah and the newcomers. This looked like trouble, and while he didn't know anything yet, the fighter wanted to back up his word. If his haunch was correct, this would have something to do with those dreams.

"Get lost you traitor!" Serah growled as a flash of fear and pain grew with her. Alyssa was her best friend before she decided to murder Roland. Now she was afraid that she was going to hurt Snow if they didn't scare him off. She didn't want to think what they would do to her.

A moment later, Noel stood beside Snow, his weapons drawn and ready for a showdown. "Don't worry, I was in seeing distance, not eavesdropping."

Alyssa giggled while she approached. She intended to do damage, and she knew how to do it. "It's a shame pretty boy that the girl is there to seduce you. She doesn't care about you, she was sent here by her people to try to save them. Those idiots will do nothing but use you."

"That's not true," Serah said, fearfully while she was about to cry.

Noel was ready and craving for an actual showdown, a chance to tear into them while everything seemed to be on edge. "Shut your mouth and go mind your own buisness!"

Snow peeked out of the corner of his eye. That sounded like something that he grew up knowing about them. That fae would use and abuse sort of thing. This last week and the way Serah looked now. She was about to cry, and if he read her expressions right, they were real tears. That had to count for something, and he had remembered the plea in the dreams.

If these people were the enemies, then they would say anything. He didn't know what kind of argument he was going to get into, but he knew one thing. Heroes don't back down. These people need his help, and his instinct screamed at him to defeat them. "Nice to see ya here Noel," he made up his mind and was grateful for the backup. "It's good to even the odds. Heroes dont' run away do they?"

Serah had sighed in relief that he wasn't going to leave them yet. Alyssa called for her thugs to attack, then ran to flee the scene. Lightning and Fang appeared from nowhere, each of them taking on a foe. When only one was left standing, Light shifted her blade to the gun and just shot him. The Dark court don't do the Spring any favors, why should they let any of them live?

Snow had questions, but first, he had turned to Serah. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking her over for signs of trouble.

Serah wasn't sure what happened, from being out numbered to not even being hurt. There were two on Snow, and one for the rest of them. It wasn't easy for her to process what just happened, so all she could do was nod. "Are you alright?" she whispered, concerned.

Light glared at Snow while she watched him pull Serah into a hug. "Thanks for not wasting time calling us, Noel."

Fang reached out and clapped Light on the shoulders, reminding her about being overbearing with one looked. Yeah, yeah, Light mouthed while she went to stand at a distance. She wanted to go home, but the sister instinct in her wouldn't let her leave the scene until Serah came with her.

"Okay," Snow spoke, breaking the silence while he still held Serah by him. "I know to not listen to everything that girl said, but I want to know what is going on. Can you guys take me to someone that is willing to fill me in. and who are you?"

"Fang," Fang answered as she automatically knew that he was talking to her. "Noel sent a signal giving away the location the minute trouble arrived, and here we are."

"I think we should take him now," Serah replied, solemnly, afraid that he would decide to leave them for theirselves. "Snow deserves to know, and it's better to ask sooner or later."

Serah gave an apologetic look while she continued. "Yes, it's true that we need your help, but I don't want you to think that I am just using you... You deserve to know everything before anything else happens.

Noel agreed, putting his weapons away. "The entrance to our home isn't too far from here. I am pretty sure Nora will be expecting us."

"Right," Light said, coldly while she started to walk on ahead. Not getting too far away, but wanting some distance.

"Nora," Snow asked, not surprised that there would be someone to expect him. "Is she a kind looking woman with short white hair. Speaks softly?"

Noel looked at Snow confused. "Yeah?"

Snow grinned while he offered his arm to Serah before following the faeries to their home. "I have seen her in my dreams before. That's why those punks didn't surprise me."

"I hope we don't dissapoint you," Serah spoke while the group moved to a portal to their world.

Light was waiting by an arch way that didn't have anyone in or around it. A flicker of magic that only Faerie and those with sight would see. "Now that we are here, I will see you at home Serah. Tell me how it goes."

Light still wasn't impressed by anything, so it was best that she went somewhere she can pretend she was relaxing.

"You will need to hold my hand for this first trip, when you are ready," Serah spoke, nervously. "That's made that way so that the magic will know that you are welcome in my world. I hope you find it nice here, it's home to us."

Snow smiled as he was as ready as he would ever be. He knew that he should be worried that he wouldn't be able to come back out again. It was a risk that heroes took, and if he was to be a hero, he needed to act like one. The heroes never die.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, I was stumped on how to write a romantic day between those two, so was hoping a touching moment with a promise of better romantic scenes through the story would hopefully be good. Besides, I wanted to do something to get Snow started towards becoming a hero.

Again, fight scenes aren't really my forte, but any practice is good. It may take me a while, but hopefully I will be as good as another great author that I love to read.

Anyways, I hope you guys like usual have enjoyed reading this chapter, and hopefully get a different fic updated soon.


	4. Into Faerie

**I wish to thank those that have reviewed. Your continued support has been a treat for me while I write this. Been distracted with other stories and stuff, trying to be a good girl and update at least a couple of the ones I already have before I start another one!**

**No promises, but will try. Valhalla Hearts and Seed of Life are overdue one...**

* * *

"Hope? May I have a word with you?" Nora asked as she tapped on the door to her son's room. The door wasn't shut to the point of latching, so it opened. The silver haired teenager looked up from a game console that was brought from the human world.

"Uh, yeah." Hope replied, rising from laying down to a sitting position. "So, what's up?"

Nora entered the room and joined him. Taking her time to answer his question as she looked around. Hope's room looked like how they perceived the human world's teenagers. Posters on the wall, clutter on the desk. Used breakfast plate on the dresser with some comics, figurines, and other things on the desk. "Well, I was wondering, have you looked at what is in store for us much lately?"

Hope recalled the fact that he was in training to become the next oracle for their court. At this time, he wasn't the faerie that everyone consulted for advice most of the time. People gravitated towards his mother, and she was one of their most revered people. "I have foreseen the human will be coming to see you. Anything else from that you already know.

"Is that the only thing you have looked at lately?" the mother asked. The purpose that she came wasn't to talk to him about Snow, but of something else that mattered to her. She wasn't too surprised to see the hesitant look on Hope's face before he had shook his head. "I didn't think so."

Hope's pupils dilated as his sight faded from reality to look into the future. A couple kids ran down the hallway followed by a miniature version of Snow. Light yelled at the children to slow down, then the vision ended. Hope blinked and rubbed his eyes as his mind returned to reality. "Light gets driven nuts by Serah and Snow's offspring. Simple as that. I haven't had much reason to see anything that you can't see clearer. I didn't think it mattered much what I see or not when it's you that they will take more seriously."

Nora shook her head as she raised her hand. She stroked Hope's hair in that maternal comforting way as she moved to place her thumb on Hope's forehead. "Well, the point is actually what I have come to talk to you about. Don't you get tired of being a teenager?"

He was looking at the world from his eyes, and judging from where Light was talking from, he was taller. From the ghost of what he could sense, he is an adult. He was standing in the temple gardens watching Lightning bending over, tending to a garden. She seemed to have sensed someone behind her so she swayed her hips teasingly. Then turn to probably tease some more. At once the vision of whoever it was he was supposed to be seeing from started to feel interested, so he pushed it out of his mind before it could have embarrassing effects in reality.

"Why did you show me that?" Hope asked as he felt his cheeks warm. He's known for a while that he was developing feelings for his champion, and never acted on them. After all, who knew when the court no longer needed the illusion of having child/teenage faeries among their people without stealing from the human world. Just like the mortals, they look down on adults and minors having that kind of relationship. If that changed and he could allow himself to age, then maybe he could act on it. For now, all he wanted to do is find that elusive hole to get away from the mother that would torture!

Nora was amused by the question. Patting Hope on the back, she stared at the band poster that was on Hope's closet door. "Like I said, aren't you getting tired of being a teenager? I don't mind playing the role of a mother, but I think you should think about what you want. Hope, you have done us all a great service collecting this teenager memorabilia and acting as if you are still 14, but I know who you really want."

Hope looked at the same poster that his mom was focusing on. The things he kept collecting to keep his mind in tune of how teenagers should be like. He didn't get the disrespectful asshole tenancies that the guys did. The times he had watched some guys treat their girlfriends like a tool he could imagine Light skewering him for.

Assuming that she was interested in the idea of them. For all he knew, she and Fang would eventually hit it off. He didn't know where Light's interests lie. The image that mom shown him was the first he had looked into 'their' future. Hope didn't want to look, afraid of what he might see.

To be fair, Hope had also watched some guys treat their girlfriends like queens only to be walked on in turn, so it was teenagers as a whole he didn't quite get. Other than the fact they listen to loud music and play electronics, he had to just use what he could work with.

"Yeah," he finally answered, "I am rather bored of this. I still don't get why you shown me a future with Light as a lover and mother. It's not like it would come to pass, and that might not have even been me. We see through someone's eyes before."

Nora glared at Hope for a moment while he looked at a clock beside his bed. "If you think like that, it will be someone else. It is true that what we see isn't absolute. If it has, we wouldn't be going through so many failures at finding the right human. You know well that if we don't take action on what we see, the things we watch may never come to pass. First step is always the hardest."

Hope fell silent as he stared at his hands. The game was still on, placed on pause in the middle of the battle. He recalled the fact that he had saved recently, so he switched it off. Probably would have just forsaken the progress if he hadn't and switch it off anyways. "Do you really think it is a good idea to look about twenty one? No one will be mad at me for it?"

"I think they will need you more as an adult than as a teenager, but I wanted to talk to you about what you wanted first." Nora answered in a loving tone. She wondered if perhaps she should have left that out and just reassure that nobody would be mad, but they were an honest people. They did earn a reputation among the mortals that they were tricky, but for the most part...

Hope thought about it for a moment, recalling what he would need to do before he did it. Using his fingers as counters for how many days of enchanted sleep he would need to pull this off. "This means I won't be able to wake up for a week. If I do this..."

Nora nodded before she smiled. "Yes, that's true. I suppose you had better get to the kitchen, pig out and take a week's worth of vitamins. Leave a list of things you planned to do and I will explain everything."

Hope stood up and gave mother a hug. He was up for this. The week won't be noticed from what he had heard, as long as he had prepared for this before he cast his spell. "Thanks mother. I will do it."

"I will be checking on you while you sleep. Remember that." She thought as the thought hit her. "Get into our closet and get one of your father's robes. Your clothes won't fit you when you wake up, and since we don't know what size you will be, we have to work with best guesses."

"True." Hope paled since he had forgotten about that part of it.

Nora smiled as she stood up, to leave the room. If she was going to be expecting company, then she should go into the public part of their temple and be ready. Hope knew what he would need to do to prepare to let himself show some age, so as a result, she worried about nothing.

He wasn't hungry for the moment, and he needed to get some fresh air to relax. Hope appreciated the fact that his mom approves of Light, but still... THAT kind of conversations usually are best reserved for Dad and Son, not mother and son! He needed to unwind...

* * *

To say that Light wasn't a happy fae was like saying the sky was blue. Time was something that wouldn't slow down no matter how badly she wished it. That human wasn't her idea of what their court needed. He was rash and too eager to get into a fight. No matter how pure that Snow's heart is, Light was afraid that he would be trouble.

He wanted to be a hero too badly and acted like an immature jackass. The only thing going for him is that he seemed to take Serah seriously. That didn't change the fact he is an idiot.

Serah, Light thought as she clenched her fists halfway to home. Your the only family I have left. Is it really a good idea to stay at home while this visit with Nora could mean a lot of things? That I would abandon you if things didn't go very well? Light shook her head.

"I better not regret this..." Light said to herself as she went through the list. Regret not shooting Snow as a warning to start off with. Letting Serah despite her fears. Regret a lot of things that couldn't be stopped anyways. If she was allowed to have her say, none of this would be going on, so Light guessed it was regret being powerless when Serah needs her the most.

Light turned towards the temple, hoping that she makes it in time. This meeting could confirm or change a lot of things. If this man fails, she hoped he had the sense to not hurt Serah. Nora will be able to test their connection to see if Snow was the key to save them. Sometimes the failures have chosen to stay behind with the fae they have come to care for. Others have left with blank memories. Nora would explain the test far better than she can, that was for sure.

Besides, if not for supporting her sister, she should really go in case Hope planned to watch. She was his chosen guard after all. Come to think about Light, there was no way you could skip this in the first place. Fang must have realized that you would draw this conclusion on your own, thus didn't say anything about it.

"This better not be a waste of time," she grumbled as the temple came into vision.

* * *

There was really no rush, Fang decided when everyone had made it through the portal to the Fae Realm, particularly their court. What would be the harm in taking Snow to see a couple of their highlights before taking him to Nora. It would give their potential hero a chance to see the people that he would be saving.

"Sunshine's always like that," Fang explained, not really thinking too deeply about Light's mood. "She's seen too many hopes go crashing down. She's come around. Just got to give her time."

"I hope your right," Serah replied, uncertain about that. Lightning wouldn't be this upset about their potential champion if there was another maiden involved. She recalled several situations where Light ranted about needing a mortal, but this time... Yeah...

To be fair, a fae would have trouble getting Claire's sisterly approval.

Snow chose to be quiet and listen to what they would have to say. If things rested on him, then they would have the information that he would need. Normally, he's not this cautious, his foster mother's warning stuck if his craw. If she found out, then he wants to be able to give her his word that he took her seriously.

"Let Nora explain it. She will be able to clear away any doubts." Fang replied.

Noel was at the back of the group, more out of choice than anything. "Nora is the one that you had described. Aside from our royalty, she's the most important faerie that we have. Fang here is her champion. She has a son named Hope who will eventually replace her when she retires."

"His name is Hope? What kind of guy's name is that?" Snow paused, alive with sympathetic amusement. Oh man, he thought, if I thought Snow was a terrible name... "Was he supposed to be a girl or something, or is that a name he chose for himself out of sexuality?

Fang started to chuckle at Snow's question. Horrible thing to laugh about, but she couldn't help herself. "Bad Fang! Bad! Oh man... I guard Lady Nora, think every second is worth it, but that wonder what she was thinking naming him that."

"Well, it's not all that bad really," Serah replied, watching her companions while they walked. The temple was drawing closer, just around the corner, so they didn't have much time. It would possibly be bad if Light hears this conversation or Hope did. That wouldn't go well at all! "He lives up to it. It comes naturally to him."

Snow nodded and filed that for later. The temple had a ten foot tall stone fence. It looked like one of those mid-evil castle walls, with a couple of doors made out of the strongest wood available.

Fang opened the door and smiled nervously, giving a grunt as a warning. "I don't think he meant anything mean spirited about it."

Lightning and Hope both stood underneath a tree, as if they were talking about something. It was probably a safe bet that they heard Snow's question, Serah realized. Oh dear... Things may take longer for Light to accept Snow because she already thought he was an idiot, and probably going to take that question as an insult.

"I believe that," Lightning spoke first, straight to the point. "If that idiot was capable of thinking, he would have a filter on what comes out of his mouth."

Hope didn't look too thrilled. Yeah, he was able to see that Snow will drive his bodyguard up a wall, but first hand experience is everything. If this was who they think he will be, this is going to be a long eternity. If this occasion wasn't a formal one, he would act on his displeasure of the situation.

"How can I be a hero if I don't ask questions? I got to know about your world right?" Snow asked, trying to improve the situation. "I want to know what I am saving before I greet your enemy with a fist to the face!"

"Is that your plan?" Lightning asked, not giving anyone else a chance to say anything.

Snow stood straight and tall, and nodded his head. "Heroes don't need plans."

Hope sighed and facepalmed. He nodded a greeting to his fellow fae but ignored Snow. Glancing at Light, he gave her some currency and headed inside. "He's got a lot to learn..."

Light nodded his way and turned to glare towards Snow again, hoping that she can chase this one off. She was still pretty certain that this one wouldn't be the one they were waiting on. This Snow would be just another human that would be spirited off, left in some corner where he wouldn't be bothering her. That meant away from Serah as well. She didn't say anything as she moved to follow Hope inside.

"That was your Hope wasn't it?" Snow asked. So much for first impressions...

"Yep. They may come around when he calms down. Hopefully realize that there was no way you could have known. He usually does." Noel replied, walking to the door as Lightning slammed it shut just for good measure. He opened it up and gestured for them to head inside.

Fang agreed, as she gave Noel a quick grin and a wink when she passed by. "Yeah. Some have even tried kissing him under the idea that he was gay. He forgave them after it. Sunshine was probably telling him about how she felt. I wouldn't worry about it too much. "

A maid with black and red hair approached the group after they had gone inside. "M'lady wished me to tell you that she will be with you shortly. She is currently taking care of something, and is sorry for the delay. If you would wait in the reflection room, she would appreciate it."

"Thanks Agrias," Serah replied as the girl curtsied and then went back to her normal schedule. On the first intersection, she turned left to lead the group. "Well, it seems we have a bit of a wait, she normally doesn't take too long unless it's urgent."

"Your sister?" Snow asked, thinking about earlier. "She's not going to like me, is she?"

"Probably will take a while, if she took the time to get to know you." Serah replied optimistically. "There is a chance anyways. If not, it will be a long eter..."

She stopped, chiding herself for getting ahead there. There were ways to grant Snow immortality, but assuming that they will stay together and actually marry... That was getting a little too far ahead of herself. While she thought about it, she became nervous. What Snow will learn when Nora is able to make an appearance could change everything. Sure, Snow's willing now, but what will happen when he learns how dangerous this is?


End file.
